


Hair dye

by Emmatheslayer



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a retelling  of  j2 from a part in ten inch hero</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hair dye

**Author's Note:**

> a retelling of j2 from a part in ten inch hero

Jensen was getting new hair dye, from the store to show Jared just how happy he could make him .

he was checking out , When two nerds laughed at him for getting pink hair dye . he laughed and shook his head you know while you two are here reading porn my boyfriend is

making me a romantic dinner, and lubing himself up for me, waiting for his hot Mohawk boyfriend . The nerds looked at him in awe , "But why that color its so girly " one of 

the nerds asked . He grabbed his bag and smiled ."Hardly its his favorite color ,with that he flipped them off ,walking out of the store, to dye his hair for Jared . the end


End file.
